


Dear Dude

by Stilienski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Funny Stiles, Gen, It's Sterek, Letters, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sad, Schmoop, because duuuh, romantic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(incredibly low word count because the letters are images)</p>
<p>You didn't think that Stiles would leave Derek alone, did you? Even when Derek goes to South-America with Cora he can't escape Stiles' rambling.<br/>He doesn't exactly mind though.</p>
<p>These are the ramblings of Stiles and Derek.<br/>The ones they sent and the ones they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beacon Hills 4/20/2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonaargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/gifts).



> So.... this is something completely different than my usual stuff...

**SENT**


	2. Valencia - Venezuela 4/20/2015

**SENT**


	3. Beacon Hills 4/21/2015

**SENT**


	4. Cucuta - Colombia 4/25/2015

**SENT**


	5. Beacon Hills 4/29/2015

**NOT SENT**


	6. Beacon Hills 5/9/2015

**SENT**


	7. Bogotá - Colombia 5/9/2015

**SENT**


	8. Beacon Hills 5/10/2015

**SENT**


	9. Bogotá - Colombia 5/11/2015

**SENT**


	10. Beacon Hills 5/12/2015

**SENT**


	11. Bogotá - Colombia 5/16/2015

**NOT SENT**

** **

 

**SENT**


	12. Beacon Hills 5/17/2015

**NOT** **SENT**


	13. Beacon Hills 5/22/2015

**SENT**


	14. Bogotá - Colombia 5/26/2015

**SENT**


	15. Beacon Hills 5/27/2015

**SENT**


	16. On The Road Somewhere - Colombia 5/27/2015

**SENT**   
  



	17. Guayaquil - Ecuador  5/30/2015

**NOT** **SENT**


	18. Beacon Hills 6/5/2015

**SENT**


	19. On the road 6/6/2015

**SENT**


	20. Beacon Hills 6/8/2015

**SENT**


	21. Somewhere in Peru 6/13/2015

**SENT**


	22. Beacon Hills 6/15/2015

**SENT**


	23. Cuzco - Peru 6/19/2015

**NOT SENT**


	24. Cuzco - Peru 6/20/2015

**SENT**


	25. Beacon Hills 6/27/2015

**SENT**


	26. Brazil  7/2/2015

**NOT SENT**


	27. Brazil 7/3/2015

**SENT**


	28. Beacon Hills 7/3/2015

**SENT**


	29. Cuzco - Peru   7/6/2015

**SENT**


	30. Beacon Hills   7/6/2015

 

**SENT**


	31. Cuzco - Peru  7/7/2015

 

**SENT**


	32. Beacon Hills  7/10/2015

 

**NOT SENT**


	33. Beacon Hills 7/10/2015

 

**SENT**


	34. Utrecht - The Netherlands  7/12/2015

 

**SENT**


	35. Beacon Hills 7/13/2015

 

**SENT**


	36. Beacon Hills 7/13/2015

 

**NOT SENT**


	37. Amsterdam - the Netherlands 7/14/2015

 

**SENT**


	38. Amsterdam - The Netherlands 7/14/2015

 

**NOT SENT**


	39. Paris - France 7/16/2015

 

**SENT**


	40. Beacon Hills 7/18/2015

 

**SENT**


	41. Paris - France 7/23/2015

 

**NOT SENT**


	42. Paris - France 7/23/2015

 

**SENT**


	43. Beacon Hills 7/25/2015

 

**SENT**


	44. Paris - France 7/25/2015

**SENT**


	45. Beacon Hills 7/29/2015

**SENT**


	46. Paris - France 7/30/2015

**SENT**


	47. Beacon Hills 7/31/2015

**SENT**


	48. Too drunk to know where or when

**SENT**


	49. London - England 8/01/2015

**NOT SENT**


	50. Beacon Hills 8/02/2015

**NOT SENT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when this thing decided to blow up to a 50 chapter fic....   
> but apparently it did
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and my awful updating pace <3


	51. Beacon Hills 8/02/2015

**SENT**


	52. Beacon Hills 8/02/2015

**SENT**


	53. London - England 8/04/2015

**NOT SENT**


	54. London - England 8/04/2015

**SENT**


	55. Beacon Hills 8/06/2015

**NOT SENT**


	56. Beacon Hills 8/06/2015

**SENT**


	57. London - England 8/07/2015

**SENT**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
> Feel free to ramble in the comments! :D
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://fanficwriterelena.tumblr.com/)


End file.
